


Hooked On The Taste Of You

by flickawhip



Series: WWE Imagines - Lesbian [23]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Charlotte finds her request is granted...





	Hooked On The Taste Of You

The first time that Charlotte asked Fliss to help her clean herself up after a work-out with only her tongue had been a joke... it had been a joke right up until, one day, Fliss decided to say yes, quickly stripping herself down and moving to strip Charlotte, smirking at the startled look on Charlotte’s face even as she lead her to bed. 

Charlotte had blushed slightly, trying to refuse the offer, finding herself silenced not just by the power with which Fliss muscled her onto the bed but by the kiss that Fliss planted softly on her lips. Before Charlotte could pull her thoughts together enough to protest again, Fliss had begun, almost purring, to lick her face clean of sweat, working her way slowly down over Charlotte’s face, teasing each ear gently, nipping lightly on the earlobe before moving away, licking her way down Charlotte’s neck to her collarbone, using the excuse to move to Charlotte’s arms and hands, her smirk soft, hazel eyes meeting green, as she moved to slowly, teasingly suckle each finger and thumb clean. She had worked her way back up Charlotte’s arms, smiling at the soft noise of arousal when she nibbled lightly on the end of Charlotte’s collarbone, marking her just enough to leave a small scar that would heal to be almost invisible unless people knew where to look for it. She had continued lower, skipping nothing, spending time on paying attention to Charlotte’s chest, smirking when Charlotte gasped, knotting a hand into her hair, pulling it out of her eyes. Her attention was soon fixed directly between Charlotte’s thighs, her smirk soft even as she moved to suckle on Charlotte’s clit, drawing a near growl of arousal from her, her tongue working over and inside Charlotte time and again until, finally, Charlotte came undone.


End file.
